Witch Doctor
Witch Doctors are the watchdogs of evil and considered agents of good. They take great pride in their work of expelling evil spirits, made up usually by residual energy left from vanquished demons and other dead beings. Although considered good, they will stop other good beings if they think it will pose danger to the greater good. For this reason, Whitelighters discourage their charges from co-operating with them. History Working with Paige Paige mentioned working with some of them after she was followed home to the manor by a Borneo Demon. When Piper blew up the demon, Paige said she could not wait to report back to the s about these demons not being impervious to magical powers."A Witch's Tail, Part 1" Hexing the Charmed Ones In 2003, the Charmed Ones found out the manor was overrun with the residual energy of all the demons they vanquished. Unable to get rid of it, they summoned a witch dictor. He managed to expel the spirits, but he suspected that all the evil the sisters attracted would eventually overwhelm the good in them. For this reason, he and his colleagues decided that the Charmed Ones had to be eliminated. He gathered a few of their personal effects and a picture of all three of them, which he used to put a hex on the sisters that would cause their obsessions to consume and hopefully destroy them. As part of the hex, Piper became obsessed with cleaning, Paige became obsessed with Glen, who was about to get married, and Phoebe became obsessed with her rivalry with the sexist male advice columnist, Spencer Ricks. When Piper and Paige overcame their hexes after realizing their obsessions had hurt others, they confronted the Witch Doctors. They explained that while they might not be perfect, getting rid of them would cause more problems then solutions. They then threatened to vanquish the Witch Doctors if they did not reverse the hex on Phoebe, which they did."House Call" Powers and Abilities ready to curse them with.]] ;Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew magical potions. ;Active Powers *'Fading:' An energy-based form of teleportation. * Cursing: The ability to place curses on other beings. Witch Doctors are adept that placing curses on individuals, causing misfortune of affecting their behavior and inhibitions. * Apportation: The ability to transport objects from one location to another. * Sensing: The ability to locate other beings. ;Powers via Talismans *'Soul Absorption:' The ability to capture and contain souls. Witch Doctors use talismans to capture evil spirits. Book of Shadows :The ''Witch Doctor : :''Little is known of ''Witch Doctor''s except for their dedication to expel evil spirits from demonic footholds. : :Using strange unknown magic rituals, Witch :Doctors feel their outsider status as watchdogs :of evil gives them the freedom to attack evil in :all its shifting guises. :They may be summoned via the following spell: :Combine Liverwort, Pinch of Dragon :Root and Snakeskin over Chant: :Free us from the ties that bind :Of evil magic entertwined :We call upon the one who cures :He who's to the Dark inured Gallery 5x13-11.png 5x13P4.png 5x13P6.png 5x13WitchDoctor1.png 5x13WitchDoctor2.png 5x13-22.png 5x13-42.png Notes and Trivia * An entry on Witch Doctors can also be found in Billie Jenkins's Book of Shadows. * The Witch Doctors were mentioned in Trickery Treat. Appearances Witch Doctors have appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the series. References Category:Characters Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Magical beings Category:Articles derived from novel content